1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation system for controlling multiple medical instruments and a method of notifying system operation information of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscopic operation system for performing a procedure by using an endoscope, for instance, has come into wide use as an operation system for performing the procedure by controlling multiple medical instruments, where a wide variety of medical instruments are used.
The medical instruments used for such an endoscopic operation system include an electric knife apparatus, an ultrasonic apparatus, an aeroperitoneum apparatus and the like in addition to an electronic endoscope system. These instruments are managed as a package system, and are controlled by an operating instrument placed under a system controller as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-76786 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-70746 for instance.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-65721 discloses a medical information system as an operation system, wherein all information generated during an operation is recorded in order of generation thereof and displayed on a display unit so that the information can be complemented and exploited for a subsequent analysis and the like. The medical information system analyzes a process of the operation in detail after the operation, and obtains information on a surgical technique and improvement in the instruments. In particular, the system is intended to establish an optimal procedure for a target operation.